


Tenth of a Gram

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't keep his drug habit very secretive when he resorts to making his high worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth of a Gram

Sherlock sniffed again, making sure he got every bit of it in, and his brain felt like it was ablaze with activity. Perfection. Well, almost. He’d snuck away from John’s prying eyes under the guise of needing to do some experiments. He put down the rolled pound note next to the razor on the lab table, sitting up and sniffling again. His brain was rushing , his blood pumping so hard. He needed something to ride the high along with.

“Do you, um, need anything?”

He looked up to see Molly standing in the doorway. He looked at her for a moment and grinned. Yes, she would do just fine. “Molly, come here.” He snapped, beckoning her over with his hand. He tried not to roll his eyes as she came timidly, looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly, looking at his pupils blown wide and his shaking hands. She shook her head, frowning. “You’re not… Are you…”

“High? Yes, delightfully so. I require your assistance.” 

He watched her try to process what he’d just owned up to and didn’t give her the time, pressing her back against the lab table and kissing her roughly, his hands moving all over her body. It took a minute but she finally responded, her kisses tentative and nervous while he devoured her mouth.

In no time, he undid her fly, slipping his hand into her knickers, his fingers teasing her, pressing into her as she gasped and moaned. Molly held onto him tightly, her knees going week as he worked his fingers inside her, his long, slim digits showing her pleasure unlike she’d had before. She tried to pull him close, kiss him again, but Sherlock denied her, pulling his hand out of her trousers and roughly turning her around, bending her over the lab table. 

He ripped off her lab jacket, throwing it to the floor. Without a word, he tore down her pants and knickers, settling them down around her ankles. He knelt behind her, taking her ass cheeks and spreading her open so that he could look at her. Sherlock leaned in and tongued her pussy eagerly, making voracious sounds as he did so. Molly cried out in pleasure but he could have cared less. He was selfish and he didn’t mind it one bit.

Sherlock stood again, unbuckling his trousers and sliding them along with his pants down to his ankles. He pressed his hardness between Molly’s legs, teasing her, not entering her yet. She begged him, wanting it even more than he did and he acquiesced, sliding his cock into her hot, wet, center. Molly shouted in bliss, throwing her head back, fingertips scratching along the lab table for purchase. Sherlock didn’t notice.

He drove into her at a brutal pace, growling as he tried to go harder and faster, pushing the limits of his body. Molly just cried out over and over again, allowing him to fuck her senseless. She would give him anything he wanted and they both knew it. “God, Sherlock! Yes!” She couldn’t contain herself. Anyone that walked by would surely hear them.

He knew the high would only last about twenty minutes with the dosage he took, but that was enough to feel the euphoria and super-alertness that he wanted while he was fucking her. He could feel every single movement of her body, every fluttering constriction of her around him as he pounded her mercilessly. He watched his cock disappear into her over and over again and moaned deeply, the sexual high mixing with his drug high to bring him to new heights.

Sherlock slapped her on the ass and Molly just moaned, begging for more. She tightened with every spanking he gave her and it was an almost unbearably good sensation. His dick was throbbingly hard inside her, close to cumming but not ready to yet. He reached beneath them , down between Molly’s legs and easily found the hardened little nub that was her clit, rubbing it relentlessly.

She began to moan far too loudly, her body bucking wildly on his cock and he watched her with enthralled attention. Within minutes Molly came, crying out and rocking her hips, violently clenching around his length. Sherlock grit his teeth, fucking her deeper, letting all the sensations crash down on him until he snapped as well, cumming heavily into Molly, filling her inside with his hot release. They were both moaning, coming down from the high, shuddering gently.

He leaned over her, resting his head against her back momentarily as they caught their breath. “God Sherlock, that was fantastic.” Molly spoke breathily. Sherlock frowned, annoyed that she had ruined the moment of post coital bliss.

He gently pulled out, pulling up his pants and trousers, refastening everything and making himself presentable again. He looked at Molly, trousers and knickers around her ankles, ass out as she bent over the lab table, his cum starting to leak out of her. He smoothed his hand over her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “Thank you for your assistance. I’ll remember you for next time.”

Molly looked to the side, unsure of what she could possibly say as Sherlock walked out the door, looking to be in an excellent mood. She’d finally gotten what she wanted from him and it had been a drug induced need. She pulled up her clothing, redressing and picking up her lab coat from the floor. She didn’t mind that he wanted to use her for sex again. She wanted the same thing. Next time, she would be ready for him. She could give him so much more.

 

END.


End file.
